


err to human part 2

by littlemissstark315



Series: Err to human [2]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, bender is human, heat exhaustion, hospital visits, its frys birthday, still not used to being human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It's frys birthday in two days, the heat is blazing and Bender walks the streets of New New York to find the perfect gift. if only he drank some water.





	err to human part 2

If Bender was anything, it was reckless, especially when it came to those he cared about. 

 

Frys birthday was in two days, the weather blistering in the middle of August as Bender walked the streets of New New York. 

 

He had to keep wiping sweat away from his face. It burned his eyes, made him feel disgusting, his body felt weak but he needed a gift for Fry. He kept putting off finding one because he was mostly lazy and work got in the way as well.

 

He looked through each store front, seeing what they had and Fry wouldn’t like half the stuff here. He was still stuck in the year 1999 so he would probably appreciate something from that era but where the hell could he find something like that?

 

He didn’t realize how weak he was getting, how much harder it seemed to breath. Damn, why did he wear jeans and not shorts today? He wiped the sweat from his brow again, going to an antique shop that said they sold 21st century items. 

 

He walked in, feeling the refreshing air of the AC in the store. This was one of his favorite things as a human. The refreshing feeling of AC on a hot day or warming up after being out in the cold. It was in the top five best things about being human in his list. 

 

The clerk greeted him. “Hello young man, can I help you with something?” He nodded, still wiping sweat away. “You’re sign said you have 21st century items?” She nodded. “Oh yes, let me show you.” She guided him to the back of the store. A special section where everything was locked up in a display case, likely because of how old the stuff was. 

 

She showed him a few wired telephones, computers and a few gaming consoles. He spotted a boom box from the 1980s. “How much is this?” “Oh, that’s a particularly old one, a 1987 vintage Boombox and it’s going for $5,000.” His eyes got wide. He knew he had the money. Once he was able to go to the bank he got all his loot made into cash. Money wasn’t a problem but was he willing to spend literal thousands on his boyfriend just so he could have his crappy stuff from his time?

 

 

 

Yes. 

 

He bought the boombox, he found an old MP3 player that, according to the old woman, still worked and a gaming console with a few games with it.  He came out of the store spending $15,000 but the look on Frys face when he sees it all...he can’t wait. It already wants to give it all to him now. 

 

He opted to carry everything in the 90+ degree weather. He was breathing heavy and felt like crashing into bed. By the time he saw the planet express building everything went black. 

 

Fry was with Leela most of he day, helping clean the ship and other odd jobs since they had no deliveries. Suddenly his cell phone went off in his pocket. He called out to Leela who was on the other end of the ship. “I have a call! I’ll be right back!” “Ok but be quick! There’s a lot of work to do here!” He sighed as he picked up. “Hello?” “Hello, is this Phillip Fry?” Fry felt worried, these kind of calls meant something happened. “Yeah.”  “Hello Mr. Fry, I’m my name is Rachel, I’m the head nurse of the New New York Hospital and we have your partner, Bender-“ “is he ok? What happened?”

 

Fry felt overwhelming worry. He knew he shouldn’t have let Bender go out walking alone. “He’s fine, just a little heat exhaustion. We have him on fluids right now and he should be fine and home by tonight.” “Ok, I’ll be there soon. Thank you.” He hung up, running to Leela who was polishing the dashboard. “Benders in the hospital! I have to go see him!” Leela saw the start of a panic attack starting as he got his coat off the captains chair, having taken it off while cleaning. Leela went to him. “Calm down, what did they say happened?” Fry was breathing heavy. “They said he had heat exhaustion. That he’s on fluids, they said he should be able to come home tonight.” Leela nodded. “He’s fine and we are going to the hospital to see how fine he is, Ok?” Fry nodded, feeling a little more calm. 

 

Leela and Fry walked out of the ship as she got her coat. The professor and Amy were around the table. Leela called out. “Fry and I are going out, Benders in the hospital.” Amy looked worried, everyone was worried about him since it’s his first year being human. “Is he ok?” Fry spoke up. “The nurse said it was heat exhaustion and he should be home tonight.” The Professor groaned. “ Oh That idiot probably hasn’t had any water,after all the lectures I gave him!” Fry and Leela left shortly after that. 

 

When Bender came to it was to the familiar sight of wires inserted into him but he could feel the aches they made if he moved a little. When he was a robot, wires were a very normal part but now the wires felt oddly violating but he felt drained of his energy and didn’t really care about them. If he had the energy he would have jumped when the door opened suddenly. A doctor was there talking to Fry and Leela. 

 

The doctor saw him, smiling. “Looks like you’re finally awake, we were a bit worried.” He said as Fry ran over to the bed.  “Bender! Oh thank god you’re alright!” He huffed him and this was another top five best things about being human. The skin on skin contact when fry hugged or snuggled him close, even if the skin contact was small; the hospital gown hiding most of his skin. He hugged back best he could with the wires connected to his hands. “Takes more than a little heat to get rid of good’ol Bender.” Fry smiled as the doctor started talking.

 

 “When he came in he was unconscious with a fever of 102. Any higher and he could have gone into a heat stroke which is a lot more serious. Thank god he passed out when he did. Your temp is almost back to normal but you might be sensitive to heat for about a week so you might want to stay indoors while you continue to recover.” Bender remembered now, nearly gasping. “The stuff I bought! Where is it? Is it ok?” Leela gave him a look. “Bender you could have died and you’re worried about stuff you bought?”

 

The doctor spoke up again. “Your stuff is being held safely here in the hospital with the rest of your belongings. I’d still like to wait a few hours while your fever continues to come down.” Bender grumbled but accepted it. Fry looked at him, still holding his hand. “What did you buy? We don’t need anything, I don’t think.”  Bender looked away. “I was looking for a birthday gift for you. It’s in two days and I didn’t know what to get you which is why I was out so long.” Fry smiled, a bit sadly, hating that Bender risked his life just for his birthday. “If you risked your life do it, it better be good.” Bender smiled, looking like a love sick teenager. “Oh it sure is.” Leela rolled her eyes. “Before I get diabetes from you two I’m gonna update the rest of the crew.” She said as she walked out of the room, the doctor following her, seeing Bender was awake and well. 

 

While Fry walked away to get food sometime later in the day. Leela came back in. Bender ushered her over with his finger. She gave him a look. “What is it?” Bender looked nervous. “Well the things I bought earlier before I fainted like a sack of potatoes were for Frys birthday. I was wondering, would you be able to hide them at your place for a day or so? Right now I can’t get them out without him seeing them.” “No problem. Not the first time I’ve had to hide something from him. What did you get him anyway?” Bender smiled, proud of himself. “I found this antique shop that sold stuff from his century so I bought him a few things. I got him an old boombox, an MP3 player, an old gaming console, a film camera-“ “Wait, genuine antiques from his century? How much did that cost? Antiques aren’t exactly cheep.”

 

 

 

Bender blushed. “Uhhh well...” He spoke quietly. “About $15,000.” “$15,000??!! I wouldn’t  even spend that kind of money on myself.” Bender shrugged. “I just wanted his birthday to be special I guess. I know he still misses his old time and I thought being his birthday I could do something.” Leela sighed, softening. “You know, I’m glad he’s with you. You’re willing to spend thousands just to make him happy.” Bender wasn’t sure how to take the compliment. “Uhh thank you?” “It’s no problem to take your gifts for a day or so. Just let me know when you want them. I’ll go get them now.” 

 

That evening Bender got released, Fry helping him dress, his muscles still sore from the dehydration and heat exhaustion. He hissed as he got his shoulders up for his tee shirt, Fry helping fix it down with an emphatic frown. “You sure you should be coming home tonight? I can stay over night if you need me to.” Bender smiled weakly, as he can be with in pain, with what little pain tolerance he’s built up. “I’m fine Fry, stop worrying you meatbag. The doctor said there would be some aches and pains.”

 

Fry still didn’t seem convinced. Bender sighed, his hands resting on his lovers arms gently. “We are going home and we are going to marathon all my circuits and-“ “Drink water?” Bender sighed. “Yes.” Fry smiled, looking tired. “Good. I think you’re all dressed. The papers are signed, let’s go home.” Bender nodded as he stood, gasping as his feet hit the floor a little too hard. Fry came over quickly in the little space between them. Bender shooed him off.  “I got it, I got it! Just still building a pin tolerance.” Bender  took a few breathes before holding Frys hand. “Ok let’s go babah..” Fry smiled as they walked out the door. 

 

Two days later, on Frys birthday, Bender was at work with everyone. When they got back he pulled Leela aside while Zoidberg was talking to fry about something or other. “Remember the gifts I had you hold? Can you  take them to our place now?” Leela nodded. “Sure, just keep him here until I text you.” Bender gave a thumbs up. “No problem.” Leela walked away, Fry replacing her as he came over next to Bender. “Well I’m ready to go home.” Benders eyes widened. “What?! Why?!” Fry shrugged. “Just wanna relax I guess. It is my birthday.” Bender was frazzled. “Yes but what is a birthday without...uhhh...uhhh..” Fry started walking away when Bender grabbed him, kissing him, hard. 

 

Fry made a small sound into his mouth, surprised but accepting it happily. Bender pulled away, holding his boyfriend close, gently suckling his neck. “As I was saying...what’s a birthday without birthday sex...” He started leading Fry into the ship as Hermes walked by, seeing the two making out. “That’s coming out of your paychecks if you break anything!” Zoidberg stood in front of him, waving his claws. “Stop! You mustn’t interrupt the mating ritual! The robet will become enraged he will!” “He’s not even a robot anymore you idiotic lobster!”

 

When Bender and Fry was done with their activities, snuggled close on the hammock of the sleeping quarters, Benders phone went off. He moved gently, not wanting to disturb his partner as he looked at his phone. 

 

“ _ _The gifts are wrapped and ready. Did you want the crew here as a surprise party?”__

Bender texted back. 

__“No. I got it from here.”_ _

 

He put his phone back down on the desk and laid back down right as Fry was yawning. “Everything ok? I heard your phone go off.” Bender nodded as he brought his arms around Fry again, wanting to snuggle a little longer before taking Fry to his gifts. 

 

An hour later Bender was leading Fry to their apartment, his hands shaking with nerves. When he was nervous as a robot, he had a little extra energy, a bit more static going about him but now he had blood and a pumping heart full of it; he could feel it thrumming with nervous energy, making him shake and nearly drop the keys. Fry frowned. “Sure you’re ok?” Bender scoffed. “Of course I’m fine! I’m Bender!” Fry smiled, still a little worried. “You sure are.” 

 

Bender opened the door,seeing the gifts next to the wall right away, wrapped up and stacked nicely. Bender smiled, shaking him. “Surprise meat bag!” Fry saw them, smiling and brightening up. “Oh wow! These are really for me?” “It’s your birthday doofus. Of course they are. Go open them.” Fry was like a kid on Christmas. He opened one of the smaller gifts first. Bender sitting next to him. 

 

Fry smiled as he saw it but was at a loss of what exactly it was. “Uh What is it?” Bender spoke up quickly. “It’s an iPod. You can play music on it. It’s a little something from your time I thought you might like.” Fry brightens. “Really? How does it play music? How does his work?” Bender grumbled, taking it out of his hands. “I have to do everything.” He turned the power on, plugging the headset into the music player before handing it to Fry again,gently putting the ear buds in his ears.

 

He looked at the display, seeing what it was playing. __Ashlee Simpson-“pieces of me”__ Fry smiled as he nodded his head to the music, Bender felt his chest fill up with that warm feeling he’s been getting around Fry since he became human. As a Robot his emotions were more simulated than actual emotion but as a human he had so many emotions and so many hormones and chemicals that went with said emotion.

 

He’s come close to panic attacks just because the sensation of them can be overwhelming but this emotion he’s gotten used to, he knows it’s the fondness and care for the redhead next to him. Seeing him happy made him happy. Fry listened to two more songs before Bender took it away. “You have all night to listen to them, open some of your other gifts.” Fry smiled as he grabbed another one, a box. “Who are all these from? The crew?” Bender groaned. “No, me you moron. Now open them already!” Fry wasted no time, opening it and seeing a PlayStation 2. He gasped. “Bender! I was trying to save up for this when I heard they were coming out! But I got frozen so I didn’t get to see it in person. We can stay up all night playing some games! Oh this is the best birthday ever!” Bender smiled. “Open the rest.” 

 

Fry ripped open a few more, some games to go with his new console...or old console technically. He finally got to the largest one, opening it with a smile. “A real old boom box! I had one but  Yancy broke it and we couldn’t afford a new one.” Fry stared at his gifts, staring at Bender. “You really bought all this for me?”

 

“Well Yeah meatbag, it’s your birthday, isn’t it the boyfriends job to make their partner happy on their birthday?” “Well yeah but not like people listen to that. I can’t remember the last time I had a good time on my birthday. With Michele she always had something else and my parents too so I was alone a lot for my birthday. This is definitely the best birthday I’ve ever had. “ Bender smiled, hands going to hold Frys face gently, feeling the soft skin on his thumb. “Well I love ya and I want you to be happy. “ Fry smiled, snuggling into Benders chest, head on his shoulder. “I love you too. Can I show you Final Fantasy? I really want to check it out.” “Sure, let me hook it up to the TV.” 

 

Fry was so engrossed in his games, it went well after 3AM, Bender making sure to keep his promise, getting slum and coffee for them to stay awake. He came back to his frazzled redhead, in the middle of a boss battle, looking like he was putting real thought into it. Bender watched, feeling the warm feeling flood him again, making him smile as he drank his can of slum. Seeing Fry this happy, made it well worth it to stay up well beyond their bedtimes and he’d risk his life all over again to find him that happiness.

 

 


End file.
